The present invention relates to an improved automatic starter for use in a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission.
An automatic starter of the same general type as that to which the invention pertains, and which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56 - 48693, will be explained by way of example with reference to FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 indicates a battery mounted on a vehicle, and 2 indicates a keyswitch having an ignition terminal IG connected to a later-described ignition circuit and a starter terminal ST connected to a starter circuit 3. Reference numeral 4 indicates an ignition circuit which is connected to the ignition terminal IG. Reference numerals 5 and 6 indicate a detecting unit and an accelerator pedal, respectively. Reference numeral 7 indicates an acceleration detecting device which indicates a first acceleration switch 7a acting as a first acceleration detector and a second acceleration switch 7b acting as a second acceleration detector. Reference numerals 8, 9, 9a, 10 and 10a indicate a memory circuit, an ignition control circuit, an ignition relay, a starter control circuit and a starter relay, respectively.
Next, the operation of the starter apparatus thus far described will be explained. First, the keyswitch 2 is closed at the ignition terminal IG. Then, the memory circuit 8 stores and sends out a signal which is generated by the detecting unit 5. The stored signal is applied to the ignition control circuit 9 and the starter control circuit 10 to effect an operational standby state in which the engine can be automatically started and stopped. If, in this state, the accelerator pedal 6 is depressed by a stroke deeper than a first set value and shallower than a second set value so as to effect the starting operation, the first acceleration switch 7a is closed to close the ignition relay 9a through the ignition control circuit 9 and the starter relay 10a through the starter control circuit 10. As a result, the ignition circuit 4 and the starter circuit 3 are energized to start the engine. After the engine starts the end of the starting operation is sensed by the starter detecting signal for confirming the start from the detecting unit 5, and the starter relay 10a is opened to block the supply of power to the starter circuit 3 so that the engine can be automatically started. The second acceleration switch 7b is employed together with the first acceleration switch 7a so as to detect the rate at which the accelerator pedal 6 is depressed and is used to prevent malfunctions.
The automatic starter of the prior art thus far described has a defect in that the vehicle may be abruptly started if the accelerator pedal 6 is abruptly depressed. The present device has been conceived in view of the foregoing defect.